This invention relates to the field of baby care and training devices to help a baby learn to walk and to protective mechanisms associated therewith to protect the baby from harm while using such devices.
Prior art devices include those shown and described in the following U.S. patents, some of which are in different fields, but show in a general way that remote control per se, in and of itself, is not new but known and utilized in other fields of prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,950 discloses a baby's stroller having its rear wheels connected to a motor, and a control mechanism to automatically drive the wheels forward and in reverse repeatedly a preset distance moving the stroller back and forth to soothe the baby without the need for the baby's caretaker to do it manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,543 discloses a remote control vacuum cleaner whose wheels are driven separately by two electric motors controlled by a radio receiver and transmitter, the vacuum cleaner moving forward or in reverse when both motors are energized depending on their direction of rotation, turning to the right by energizing and operating one motor, turning to the left by energizing and operating the other motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,762 discloses a radio controlled toy car having two motors, one to drive the toy forward and the other to steer, both controlled by a radio transmitter and receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,945 discloses a walker for a disabled adult or elderly person which has a pair of front wheels powered by an electric motor and a pair of swivel mounted rear wheels for steering the walker. This device is not remote controlled, but controlled by the person holding and using the walker.
None of these prior art devices enable a baby to move freely under his own foot power until he reaches a location of danger, or any particular place he should not be, and then counteracts against the baby's own foot power with enough strength to prevent him from actually reaching the forbidden spot and to move him back and away from such location, doing so by command received from a remote location. The baby's walker having the safety control in accordance with the preset invention does accomplish such result.